endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
The G2s
The G2's Officially known as Project Castor or Generation 2, are the second attempt by Maria and Meru to create a tri-hybrid before realising Noble Blood was a catalyst. The G2's differ from the G1's due to their method of conception. The G2's have been spiritual altered, meaning they have the mentality of all 3 spiritual types within their body, allowing them to manipulate reishi and reiryoku as if all 3, but it causes them great mental strain and has caused them to develop multiple personality disorder. Jay Abber-Wocky Jay is a Vastolorde level hollow, that has been implanted spiritually with the traits of a shinigami and human. He has a multiple personality disorder, restricting him to using one power at a time that is in-line with his dominant mentality. His forearm was taken by Maria and Meru and given to Selina. Jay's original Hollow Power, was the one to control the spoken word, causing those in the vicinity of him to not be able to speak correctly, affecting all abilities where speech was necessary. But he can also mimic any voice he has heard before, by mimicking their reiatsu signature as well to the level of confusing Recurrections, Shifts and Zanpaktous, into temporarily believing he is their master. When dominated by his human side, Jay has the ability speak any language and know the name of anything he looks on. As well as give new names and slight abilities to whatever he chooses. When dominated by his shinigami side, Jay materializes a sword, whose shikai and bankai are evolutions of the word he used to release the blade. Viktor Stein Viktor is a Rogue Quincy, or rather was. He was obsessed with the Darkstar's and their abilities. He eventually started to implant Darkstar artefacts into his body as better ways to channel their abilties, when captured by Maria and Mello, his arm and heart was taken and eventually given to Hiro and Miragu, luckily his own body modifications and gold remote access heart and reiryoku storage device allowed him to survive. Stein's power as a human is mainly those normally found with a quincy, which a mastery over Blud and Ransotengai, his individual power is that of medicine and his arrows manifest as small scapels. Although small they are incredibly sharp and he has precise accuracy, is was these talents that allowed himself to implant Darkstar artefacts into himself. As a result he can through his eye see the different wavelengths of energy and absorb, store and regulate reiryoku in his arms and faux heart. Stein's Volstagg is that of the angel of death, from his back form a set of giant metal wings made of small scalpels and attached to one another via reishi string. Stein can control the movement of each individual scalpel feather and they are incredibly sharp as well as possessing the ability to sew things together at high speeds. The ultimate surgical ability. In this state due to his darkstar attachments, he can also form an arm out of raw reishi and reiryoku, as well as add or take reiryoku to any of his surgical patients. Stein's power when dominated by his hollow side is that of bone-specific necromancy, as a doctor he has a complete knowledge over anatomy, in this mode he recreates a bone weaponised arm. He can control bones as well as add his own reiryoku to bones to make them larger and denser. Stein's power as a shinigami is that of biological manipulation, causing illness, viruses, and almost any biological fault as long as his reiryoku and mind is focused on you. His sword can also cleave through flesh at the slightest touch. Jackie Ripierré Jackie is the final and the strongest of the G2's also because her 3 different forms are all so similar, she has a greater control of shifting through them. Jackie is a Shinigami, a rogue Shinigami who went to live on earth many years ago with shifter clans, she eventually became the Alpha of one clan of sword based shifters and rogue shinigami. Jackie had achieved not only Shikai but her own Bankai and that is why she was targeted. Meru and IzaMaria needed a shinigami host who had achieved the top potential of her powers, as with the other two. So Izamaria and Mello struck down this clan, and kidnapped Jackie, and implanted her with fragments of a human soul and a hollow soul. The thing that made Jackie a special case is Jackie was a psychopath, not a particularly evil one, but a psychopath nonetheless, most human emotions recognised and emulated but not really felt, this meant that her thinking was more in line with the survival instinct of a hollow and meant she struggled abit with the human element of channeling through your feelings and medium. Jackie's powers as a Shinigami, are pretty standard, Kidou, Shunpo, Zanjutsu and of course Zanpaktou Releases. Zanpaktou: Kiritsume (Mist Claw) Kiritsume is one of the few Mist type Zanpaktou's mist type Zanpaktou's are versitile due to the fact they can make use of the atttributes of both water and air type Zanpaktou's. Shikai- Rip... Kiritsume turns into a shorter stubbier dagger, that looks worn and blunt, even if it doesn't cut you, when it touches you or even your sword you get the pain and feeling of being cut. Mist starts to come from the blade, obscuring its shape and length, even after Kiritsume misses a strike, the arching mist cuts anything it comes into contact with as if a storm of a million paper cuts, that is apart from Jackie herself. Bankai - Murderous Night Kiritsume Jackie now holds 2 Kiritsumes, with 4 times as much mist being produced, that Jackie now has control over. Jackies powers as a hollow manifest as her fingernails grow long into devilish looking claws, and her hands are wrapped by the cutting mist. Jackies powers as a human are pretty weak, if she really concentrates on an object she can telekinetically cut it, or place a form of tactile telekinesis on something making anything it touches telekinetically cut.